


Untitled

by Trams



Series: 24 Ficlets in December! [17]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 05:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8878507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trams/pseuds/Trams
Summary: Kyle and Wally talking about Alan and Jay. Because they've got nothing better to do than gossip.





	

Kyle was busy drawing – trying to meet yet another deadline – when the door to his apartment slammed open, and the familiar 'whoosh' sound of a speedster running at not even close to top speed, reached Kyle's ears, at the same time as Wally stopped right next to Kyle.

"Sentientstarfishisfallingfromthesky!" Wally shouted. Kyle gave him a confused look.

"What?" Kyle asked.

"Sorry, I just talked to Jay and Bart, forgot to slow down," Wally said, and then gave Kyle a considering look. "You know, Alan can understand Jay when he speed talks."

Kyle hesitated, he knew he shouldn't, but it was too tempting just to get Wally to stop looking like he was judging Kyle.

"Wanna know a secret?" Kyle said, and leaned in closer to Wally.

"Yes?" Wally said, instantly eager.

"You can't tell anyone I told you this, because he will kill me," Kyle said. It wasn't very likely that he would, seeing as Kyle was dating the man's daughter, and he probably wouldn't want to upset Jen, but one could never be too sure.

"Alan doesn't understand a thing when Jay talks too fast," Kyle said.

Wally's eyes widened behind the cowl.

"What? But-"

"He just pretends," Kyle said. "All he has to do is look serious and nod in agreement."

"No," Wally said, clearly not quite believing Kyle."He seems to know what he's agreeing with."

"Of course he does, he's known Jay for an eternity," Kyle said. "There's not a thing they don't know about eah other, and they can definitely read each other flawlessly, so Alan can easily guess what Jay is on about, without actually having heard what he says."

"He told you this?" Wally asked. Kyle nodded.

"Yep."

"Wow," Wally said unusually slowly, and then started to vibrate slightly in a way Kyle knew meant he was gearing up to run off. Kyle grabbed his arm as fast as possible.

"Oh, no, you are not telling anyone," Kyle said.

"But, Kyle," Wally whined. "I have to tell everyone!"

"No!" Kyle protested.

"Someone?"

"No."

"Not even Linda?" Wally asked, and pouted. Kyle sighed.

"Fine," he said, mostly because he knew there was no way he could stop Wally from revealing it to Linda. "But if you or Linda tells Jay or Joan I will have to hurt you," Kyle said, and then thought of something else.

"What were you coming to tell me just now annyway?" he asked.

"Oh, that," Wally said, "Starro is invading, we should probably go fight him."

"You think?" Kyle said, getting up on his feet, and putting on the uniform at the same time.

"Race you there?" Waly said, and grinned, vibrating again.

"Sure," Kyle said, and made himself a construct rocket. He was going to lose, but he was at least going to make an effort. With any luck Wally would slip and fall on a starfish in the street.


End file.
